Kanan Kiri Modus
by Blissaster
Summary: Saat di tanya, "BAPAK JOMBLO NGGAK?" Ini jawaban Xu Shu "Tidak. Saya tidak jomblo lagi. Saya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Pak Guo Jia sejak SMA, kami pergi ke Belanda untuk menikah setahun lalu dan sekarang kami berencana untuk mengadopsi anak." crack-ish!


**Thanks to: **_Porkbuns _of AO3 yang udah sudi nge-proof read.

**Warning: **Not meant to be (but can be seen as) slash. OOC-ness for the sake of humor.

* * *

Xu Shu menatap bayangannya di cermin, merapikan dasinya yang sedikit miring. Dia berusaha tersenyum, walau senyumnya lebih terlihat seperti seringai kesakitan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia grogi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Dia mungkin sudah bekerja sebagai guru di SMA Han selama satu tahun, tapi dia tidak pernah merasa terbiasa dengan suasana yang ada. Terkadang, oke, sering, dia merasa kebingungan menghadapi murid-muridnya sendiri yang… unik dan eksentrik.

Seolah hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya sakit kepala, Xu Shu juga harus menghadapi rekan-rekan kerjanya yang tidak kalah unik. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus bersukur atau tidak karena sebagian besar guru yang mengajar di SMA Han adalah teman satu alumni dengannya. Di satu sisi, melihat wajah lama berarti dia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu lama untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Di sisi lain, kebanyakan dari mereka tampaknya sama sekali tidak berubah, yang berarti pertemanan (dan persaingan) lama masih tetap terjaga.

* * *

Kelas pertamanya adalah kelas X-A. Dia memeriksa kembali semua buku dan peralatan yang harus dia bawa. Dia juga membaca kembali sekilas tentang materi yang akan dibahas di kelas hari ini. Setelah yakin tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan, dia pun beranjak ke kelas X-A.

Pukul menunjukkan waktu 8.55 saat Xu Shu mendengarkan teriakan nyaring dari arah lorong.

"Pak, tunggu, pak! Jangan absen dulu!"

Xu Shu menghela nafas, bahkan tanpa keluar, dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Guan Yinping, si bungsu bersaudara Guan, masuk ke kelas dengan heboh. Saking hebohnya, roknya sedikit tersingkap, membuat anak-anak lelaki yang duduk di barisan depan melotot dengan mupeng ke arah Yinping.

"Jangan meleng," tegur Xu Shu pada sekelompok murid-murid cowok di kelasnya yang memang terkenal nakal. Mereka mencibir. Xu Shu menghela nafas. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha memperingati mereka.

Meski Yinping sendiri tampaknya tidak peduli, tapi Xu Shu tahu cepat atau lambat akan tersiar kabar bahwa ada sekelompok murid laki-laki yang menatap ke arah Yinping dengan tidak senonoh. Dan begitu kabar itu sampai ke telinga ketiga kakak Yinping, maka sudah dipastikan sekelompok murid cowok akan mendapat "pelajaran" dari ketiga kakak Yinping. Bahkan Guan Ping, yang notabene sudah duduk di bangku kuliah, pasti akan datang demi "membela kehormatan sang adik".

Xu Shu tahu semua ini karena hal ini pernah terjadi. Sering malah. Dan karena Guo Jia sang guru BK senang bergosip. Dia baru akan memulai kelasnya ketika dia merasakan tatapan tajam di punggungnya. Dia mencari asal pandangan itu dan menemukan...

Salah satu siswa cewek di kelasnya berkedip nakal ke arahnya.

Mukanya memucat, Xu Shu cepat berbalik menghadap papan tulis. Dia hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah laku murid sekolah ini yang aneh bin ajaib.

_Dan ini masih kelas pagi..._ batinnya, meringis.

* * *

Xu Shu tidak benci mengajar, sungguh. Justru sebaliknya. Tapi, tidak bisa tidak, dia merasa sangat lega saat kelas pertamanya berakhir tanpa gangguan berarti (kecuali kedipan di awal kelasnya itu. Tapi dia berniat untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Dia lebih suka menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali).

"Cukup sampai di sini pelajaran hari ini," Xu Shu menghadap ke arah kelasnya. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" dia bertanya, meski dalam hati dia berharap tidak akan ada tangan yang mengacung. Dia menunggu untuk beberapa saat.

Xu Shu tersenyum lega saat melihat tidak ada satu tangan yang terangkat. Meski dia ragu semua murid di kelasnya mengerti apa yang baru saja ia bahas. Setengah dari mereka memiliki pandangan hampa seolah dia baru saja menghabiskan satu setengah jam waktu mereka dengan berbicara dalam bahasa alien, beberapa dari mereka tertidur pulas meski ada beberapa yang terlihat sibuk mencatat. Seperti Wang Yuanji misalnya.

_Seandainya semua murid di kelas ini seperti Wang Yuanji, hidupnya akan _**jauh**_ lebih mudah,_ pikirnya.

Sebuah tangan mengacung.

Guan Yinping. Xu Shu baru akan bertanya apa yang ingin ditanyakan si bungsu Guan saat sebuah suara berteriak dengan lantang.

"BAPAK JOMBLO NGGAK?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Xu Shu hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. Hal pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah, _pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa hubungannya dengan hukum Newton? _Sementara hal kedua adalah bahwa pertanyaan barusan berasal dari pojok kanan belakang kelas, sementara Guan Yinping duduk di bagian tengah. Sudah jelas pertanyaan itu bukan berasal dari Yinping, meski gadis muda itu tetap terlihat malu, terutama karena godaan dari teman-temannya.

Xu Shu menghela nafas. Lagi. Dia ingin memijat keningnya, mendadak dia sakit kepala. Dia merasa bingung. Jika ia tidak menjawab maka ia akan terlihat tidak sopan dan muridnya sudah cukup tidak sopan tanpa dia mencontohkan hal-hal yang tidak sopan. Tapi menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu, tepat di depan kelasnya pula, hanya akan membuat murid lain meniru tingkah laku seperti itu...

Tapi tunggu… jika murid-muridnya berpikir dia "sudah ada yang punya", mungkin mereka akan berhenti menggodanya.

"Uh," Xu Shu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kikuk. "Tidak," jawabnya pelan. Meski dia tahu bahwa pengakuannya hanya bohong, tapi dia tetap merasa malu. Oh, betapa dia berharap dia mengenakan hoodie-nya. Dengan begitu, setidaknya dia bisa menutupi wajahnya. Tetapi karena dia tidak boleh mengenakan hoodie saat mengajar – "Hoodie-mu itu hanya akan membuat terlihat TIDAK seperti guru," gerutu Pang Tong – dia hanya menunduk dalam usahanya untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

Mendengar pengakuan (palsu)nya, sontak, kelas berubah riuh. Tidak sedikit murid wanita yang jelas menunjukkan rasa kekecewaannya. Sementara murid laki-laki bersuit-suit menggodanya. Sementara itu, dia melihat bagaimana Guan Yinping dan Wang Yuanji (yang dikenal musuh bebuyutan karena Yinping merasa bahwa Yuanji itu terlalu serius sementara Yuanji merasa bahwa Yinping tidak cukup serius dalam pelajarannya) saling berbisik sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

_Apa mereka sudah sadar kalau aku bohong? _pikir Xu Shu khawatir. _Eh, tapi bagaimana pun juga aku sebaiknya pergi secepatnya dari sini._ Tidak hanya karena jam pelajarannya memang sudah habis, tapi juga untuk mencegah agar kebohongannya tidak langsung terbongkar.

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini," Xu Shu berkata cepat, ingin mengakhiri kelas secepat mungkin. Dengan satu senyuman terakhir yang dia harap tidak terlihat terpaksa, dia keluar kelas. Entah kenapa dia lebih merasa seperti seorang survivor yang sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran zombie daripada seorang guru yang akan berganti kelas.

* * *

Satu hal yang Xu Shu lupakan saat dia mengumumkan bahwa statusnya tidak lagi jomblo adalah betapa cepatnya gosip menyebar di sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

Istirahat pertama…

Guo Jia menepuk punggungnya keras. "Selamat ya! Kudengar kau sudah tidak jomblo lagi!" katanya ceria, seperti biasa.

Xu Shu meringis. Alasan pertama adalah karena meski terlihat cantik, Guo Jia itu memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar. Alasan kedua adalah karena dia tidak menyangka gosip (palsu) tentang statusnya akan menyebar secepat ini.

Hal lain yang Xu Shu lupakan adalah rumor yang beredar di SMA Han itu cenderung berubah. Dan rumor itu dapat berubah dengan (sangat) cepat.

Istirahat kedua…

Sekali lagi, Guo Jia menepuk punggung Xu Shu, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Xu Shu, yang sialnya sedang minum, tersedak. Tanpa membuang waktu, Guo Jia membantunya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, yang justru membuat keadaan menjadi semakin parah.

"Memang apa salahku kali ini?" Xu Shu bertanya setelah batuknya berhenti. Dia tahu Guo Jia memiliki kebiasaan menepuk punggungnya dengan keras saat lelaki berambut pirang itu marah padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sudah menikah!" sembur Guo Jia, tangan tersilang di depan dadanya, dia menatap galak ke arah Xu Shu, yang hanya bisa menatap rekan sesama gurunya itu dengan bingung.

_Me… nikah…? _pikir Xu Shu.

"Memangnya kapan aku menikah?" Xu Shu bertanya. "Dengan siapa?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?" Guo Jia balik bertanya, geram. "Tunggu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah…" dia menatap Xu Shu dengan penuh curiga. Xu Shu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Pertama aku mendengar gosip kau sudah punya pacar, lalu sekarang kau sudah punya istri. Jadi mana yang benar?" dia bertanya tajam, layaknya seorang polisi yang menginterogasi pelaku kriminal.

"Uh…" Xu Shu masih tidak berani untuk menatap mata temannya. "Tidak dua-duanya…?"

Kening Guo Jia berkerut. "Tapi aku dengar katanya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau sudah punya istri."

Xu Shu meringis. "Um… Sebenarnya…"

Dia lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kelas pertamanya tadi pagi.

Guo Jia hanya terkekeh geli setelah Xu Shu selesai bercerita. "Kau pikir rumor ini akan menghentikan mereka menggodamu?" dia bertanya.

Xu Shu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi rumor itu tidak akan memperburuk keadaan kan?" dia bertanya, retorik sebenarnya. "Kan?" dia mulai ragu dengan pemikirannya saat dia melihat senyuman lebar di wajah Guo Jia.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti," kata Guo Jia sebelum bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Satu hal yang harus kau ingat; murid-murid sekolah ini memiliki tekad yang sangat teguh saat berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Dan tampaknya, mereka menginginkanmu."

"'Teguh'." Xu Shu mendengus. "Keras kepala maksudmu."

Guo Jia tertawa. "Tidak ada bedanya kan?"

"Lagipula, aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka tertarik padaku," kata Xu Shu, keningnya bertaut, dia terlihat bingung.

"Oh, polosnya juniorku," Guo Jia menggoda, mengacak rambut Xu Shu yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Xu Shu menepis tangan Guo Jia, kerutan di keningnya menjadi semakin dalam. "Kau menilai dirimu sendiri terlalu rendah." setelah mengatakan itu, Guo Jia berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Xu Shu yang masih kebingungan.

Jam pulang sekolah…

"Selamat atas kelahiran anakmu, Xu Shu!" Guo Jia mengambil tangan Xu Shu secara paksa untuk berjabat tangan.

Xu Shu menarik tangannya. "Aku belum punya anak!"

Dan Guo Jia hanya tertawa.

* * *

Kantor BK…

Guo Jia hanya menaikkan alis saat dia melihat Xu Shu masuk ke kantornya dengan membawa buku, kertas dan spidol berbagai warna. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Xu Shu meletakkan semua barang bawaanya ke atas meja sebelum menarik satu kursi dari depan meja Guo Jia dan duduk di sebelah sang guru BK. Alis Guo Jia terangkat semakin tinggi, meski senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Tumben kau datang ke kantorku," Guo Jia membuka pembicaraan dengan kalem.

Xu Shu cemberut. "Aku perlu bantuanmu.'

Senyum di wajah Guo Jia melebar. "Masalahmu dengan rumor itu?"

Xu Shu memutar bola matanya. "Memang ada yang lain?"

Guo Jia tertawa kecil. "Biarkan saja, nanti gosip itu juga akan hilang sendiri."

Xu Shu mengerutkan kening. "Kalau dibiarkan, gosip itu akan semakin liar. Kau tahu sendiri murid-murid sekolah ini punya imajinasi yang terlalu aktif."

Guo Jia terkekeh. "Baiklah, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Membuat rencana cara menghentikan rumor itu tentu saja," jawab Xu Shu.

Guo Jia tergelak. "Dari dulu kau itu tidak berubah ya, masih saja suka membuat rencana yang aneh-aneh."

"Cerewet," kata Xu Shu, tapi toh dia tidak berusaha membantah kata-kata Guo Jia.

Xu Shu sedang sibuk membuat sebuah grafik, Guo Jia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kebiasaannya yang belum berubah, saat sebuah cahaya berkilat menyilaukan.

Xu Shu mencari asal cahaya. "Cahaya apa tadi barusan?" dia bertanya, keningnya berkerut, bingung.

"Flash kamera," jawab Guo Jia santai.

Wajah Xu Shu memucat. "Apa?"

"Flash kamera," ulang Guo Jia, masih tenang.

"Aku tahu itu!" kata Xu Shu gusar.

Guo Jia mengangkat bahu. "Lalu kenapa kau bertanya lagi?"

"Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" Xu Shu bertanya, matanya melebar penuh ketakutan.

Guo Jia tertawa kecil, geli melihat reaksi Xu Shu. "Artinya besok akan tersebar rumor kalau kau kekasihku."

Xu Shu menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. "Aku akan menulis surat pengunduran diri sekarang, lalu akan menyerahkannya ke kepala sekolah dan besok aku akan mulai mencari pekerjaan baru. Dan aku TIDAK akan menjadi guru lagi. Selamanya."

Guo Jia tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tawanya kali ini. Dia menepuk punggung Xu Shu, yang meringis kesakitan. "Kau ini terlalu dramatis. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Xu Shu menatap ke arah Guo Jia dengan mata tidak percaya, merasa sangsi.

Guo Jia meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Xu Shu, sebuah senyum manis terulas di bibirnya. "Percayalah padaku."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kantor BK, jam 8.05…

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja!? Sekarang mereka bilang kita akan mengadopsi anak tapi kita masih belum tahu apakah kita akan mengadopsi anak laki-laki atau perempuan! Itu yang kau bilang baik-baik saja!?" Xu Shu berteriak. Marah, malu, histeris bercampur menjadi satu.

Guo Jia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Setelah tawa Guo Jia reda (_Akhirnya, _pikir Xu Shu, memutar bola matanya dengan tidak sabar), dia berkata, "Hei, lihat sisi positifnya, setidaknya sekarang tidak ada yang berani mengganggumu."

Xu Shu menghela nafas. Meski pada akhirnya dia harus mengakui bahwa seniornya memang ada benarnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, junior, aku akan melindungimu!" kata Guo Jia sambil tertawa.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Prince Charming?" gerutu Xu Shu.

"Hanya jika kau yang jadi damsel-in-distress," jawab Guo Jia mulus, melempar sebuah kedipan mata ke arah Xu Shu.

Xu Shu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah seniornya. _Padahal kelas belum dimulai, dan aku sudah sakit kepala._

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari Jumat. Hari terakhir kerja. Xu Shu sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati akhir pekannya. Kelas berjalan seperti biasa. Setidaknya sampai kelas berakhir, saat dia bertanya, "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Satu tangan kembali teracung.

Déjà vu.

Teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Kelas yang berbeda. Orang yang berbeda. Kata-kata yang sama. Hanya saja, kali ini, suara yang meneriakkan pertanyaan terkutuk itu adalah seorang murid laki-laki.

"BAPAK JOMBLO NGGAK?"

Jika pertama kali dia mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia merasa malu. Sekarang dia hanya merasa kesal. Meski tentu saja dia tidak menujukkan rasa kesalnya.

Xu Shu menatap murid-murid di kelasnya. "Tidak. Saya tidak jomblo lagi," dia berkata tenang. "Saya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Pak Guo Jia sejak SMA, kami pergi ke Belanda untuk menikah setahun lalu dan sekarang kami berencana untuk mengadopsi anak," dia menjelaskan dengan sarkastik. "Tapi kami masih tidak tahu mau mengadopsi anak laki-laki atau perempuan. Ada usul?"

Dengan segera, kelas berubah riuh.

Xu Shu memijat keningnya. _Apa tidak ada yang tahu arti sarkasme lagi?_ pikirnya. Dalam hati, dia akan mendatangi sang guru Bahasa, memintanya untuk mengajari para murid mengenai majas dengan benar. Terutama majas sarkasme.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" Xu Shu bertanya. Meski dalam keriuhan kelas, dia ragu ada murid yang mendengarnya.

Tapi ternyata ada.

Satu tangan lain teracung.

"Ya?"

Murid laki-laki itu tersenyum (menggoda? Ya ampun, tampaknya menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama dengan Guo Jia berhasil mempengaruhi fungsi kerja otaknya) ke arahnya. "Pak, ceraiin aja Pak Guo Jia, lalu kawin lari sama saya!" teriaknya tanpa malu sambil nyengir lebar.

Pernyataan itu disambut dengan teriakan marah(?) murid lain. Dan beberapa teriakan lain yang mengatakan "Jangan sama dia, sama saya aja Pak!"

Xu Shu hanya bisa terdiam, menatap ke arah siswanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku tidak peduli apa kata Guo Jia, aku _akan _menulis surat pengunduran diri," gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

**End.**

* * *

**AN: **Cerita ini diinspirasi oleh RP di FB (yang mau ikut, PM saya aja~ /kenapamalahjadipromosi). Walau setengahnya itu khayalan liar saya sendiri. Hahaha...

Pelajaran yang bisa dipetik dari cerita ini: ayo pelajari majas sarkasme!

Oh, dan maaf kalau gaya bahasa saya agak terlalu formal. Saya udah lama nggak nulis fic Indo sih. Walau harusnya itu bukan alasan. Karena itu, ditunggu konkrit dan sarannya. :)

Dan berhubung ini one-shot, jadi saya ngucapin makasihnya sekarang. Thanks buat yang udah mau baca, apalagi review/fave. Love you.

**Disclaimer: **Seandainya saya yang punya DW... Let's just say that there'll be many more silly scenarios.

Bliss out.


End file.
